


The Pink Spaldeen Strikes Again

by scrollgirl



Series: Two Roads Diverged [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam blames Toby for Will's new form of stress-relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Spaldeen Strikes Again

"Ahem."

Will kept his gaze fixed on the report he was reading.

"A-_hem_."

In nearly twenty years of marriage, Sam had picked up many of Elsie's odd habits, and Elsie had picked up many of Sam's. This particular little impatient throat-clearing ahem was something Elsie would do whenever Will behaved oddly and she couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or amused by his antics.

"A-hem-hem-_hem_!"

Will glanced over to where Sam stood in the doorway to the Oval Office, tie loose, suit jacket off, and arms akimbo. "Sounds like you're coming down with a pretty nasty cold, there," he said, quite cheerfully.

Sam ignored this. "What, may I ask," said Sam. "Is that." He pointed at the pink rubber ball that sat on Will's desk.

Will picked it up and rolled it between his palms, grinning. "What, this old thing?" He hefted it once, then sent it rocketing across his office to smack the opposite wall with a thud, rebound onto the coffee table, scattering neatly stacked papers everywhere, then smack right back into his waiting hand.

Sam looked aghast at the folders and reports littering the floor. "I'm going to kill Toby."

Carefully aligning the pink rubber ball with his stapler and his coffee mug, Will shrugged and said, "Okay. Tell him I said hi."


End file.
